Forevermore
by code4bs
Summary: They say good things comes to those who wait. And so I patiently waited and let God write my story.
1. Chapter 1 - Breakaway

**CHAPTER 1 – Breakaway**

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

_(Breakaway – Kelly Clarkson)_

Rain started pouring as I put the last few pieces of clothing inside my duffle bag. The rest of my things were already shipped to California early this week. I sat as exhaustion and emotion overwhelm me. After twenty-six years of living in this small town of Forks, I am finally spreading my wings and flying away. Away from the bad memories, the pain, and the gloomy weather.

Right after I passing the Washington State bar exam, I had a lengthy conversation with my dad about my plans. I have a degree in Mass Communication as my pre-law and although I was lucky enough to land a job at the local media network in Port Angeles, I knew I was destined for more. I am more than happy to run a short news program and putting what I have learned into practice but deep inside I knew that I could do better, that I could do more. Despite Charlie's protests that I should go into law practice, (well it was actually his dream that I become a lawyer not mine. I am more than happy being a broadcast journalist) I sent an application attaching all my write ups, news scripts as well as few TOA's of our news program to every television company settled in California. And just like faith is agreeing with me, I received a confirmation for interview two months ago.

My father Charlie, who is Forks' Chief Police, has been supporting me ever since my hair brained mother left us. Their life as a married couple didn't last long. My mother, who just barely gotten out of college, learned that she was pregnant and freaked out. She laboriously stayed with my dad until I was born. The moment I was able to walk, she asked for divorce and went back to her hometown in Florida. She did try to visit me once a year but after I turned five, we've never heard from her anymore. Growing up, I never really cared much that I only have one parent. Charlie did his best to support me and nurture me. We love each other though we don't often say it out loud or show it through gestures. We are all that we have.

My life wasn't an easy one. I had to strive hard to get things that I need. I was popular in school, not because I am rich or pretty – actually I am pretty plain. People befriend me because they needed my help. Not to boast too much but I have been a consistent honor student. I don't know if it is just sheer luck that I get high grades or maybe I really am that intelligent, but part of it was because of my dad. I knew how hard he's been working for me, to send me to school, give what's best for me and so I have to strive hard and make him proud. And though this new chapter in my life will surely make me miss him, I know that deep inside, he really is proud of my achievements.

A light knock on my door pulled me out of my reverie. It was Charlie.

"Come on in dad."

He went inside my room only to lean over my desk. He surveyed the rest of my belongings that I am leaving behind before speaking.

"You sure you've got everything you needed?"

"Yep. The courier just called and said that the packaged arrived. I'll just have to call them up once I've got settled."

"Okay. No more internet, you better sleep. We'll go to service early then drop you off at Port Angeles." I nodded in agreement before he turned and started for the door.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"We've talked about this before. I want this."

"Is it because of Jacob?"

"No. I want this. I want to be there." I barely whispered the last few words. Then I heard the door shut.

_Do I really want this? Does this have something to do with Jacob?_

Jacob. He is a childhood friend. We've both met in kinder and went to the same school. By junior year, we've become really close and started dating. After a month of exchanging love letters we became official. At first, we kept it from our parents knowing that, they are strict. But when my dad forced me to spill when during our junior prom, Jacob gave me roses; I have no choice but to admit. He was my first in everything and so am I with his. We are both taking baby steps in figuring out how to work our relationship. When he came to my life I thought of him as my knight in shining armor. He did what I thought of him would be, a protector, a brother, a friend but as our relationship progressed, he started to change. He became temperamental, demanding and tight. He started becoming more jealous and wanted my attention for his only. Things got worse when we went to college. We went to different schools and got different schedules. I did try my best to work out our times so that we could still see each other. I thought I was doing a good job but everything fell apart when he started having flings. Every semester, it would be a different girl. We would cool off and after sometime he would go back again to me and the stupid I would accept him. It wasn't until my last few months in college that we both decided to end our five year relationship. Every pain, hurt, tears have just become too much for me to bear. Right after my graduation, he told me about his new girlfriend, Vanessa, whom we have known from high school. The next few months after our break up and knowledge of his new relationship, I knew that we are both in denial. We would still text each other as we are supposedly _friends_. But it all ended when he told me to back off after he and Vanessa got into an argument because his family still won't accept her. As I lay my head on my pillow, I was reminded of that afternoon when I finally said my goodbyes to him.

"_Bells, we've heard that you'll be leaving soon. Why is that?"_

"_Aunt Sarah, I would just like to try it out there. It's my dream. We'll never know, maybe one day you'll see me on tv!" I joked trying to lighten the mood_

"_You know he still could change his mind."_

"_Please, I'm over him. He and Vanessa are expecting a child and I know that they want to get married. Let them be. Support him. I'll still be your daughter you know. Nothing will change."_

"_Mom! What do we – oh." He spat "I'll just go back to…"_

_I cut him off "Jacob, I need a moment with you. Please." He stared at me contemplating whether it would be a good decision or not but he finally gave in and started towards the kitchen table grabbing a chair._

"_I'll leave you two. Bells, take care of yourself there." Sarah said as she stood up_

"_I will. And please, let them be happy. And thank you for everything."_

_Deep silence ensued between us. I know that Jake has no interest of ever speaking to me and as much as I want this to be over I don't know where to start._

"_I need to fetch Vanessa so if there is anything you needed to say, please just say it."_

_I looked up at him, his eyes where molten rocks of dark brown. Cold and hard. I wonder what ever happen to the sweet and childlike Jacob that I once loved._

"_I..I'm leaving. Uh. I'll be going to California, follow my dreams." I took a deep breath before I continue with my speech "I knew that I have hurt you, well at least that was what I was told that is why you kind of distance yourself from me. And for that I am sorry. I never wanted to forget about us, our friendship. You…you put me back into pieces. You were the only person who accepted me for who I am, insecurities and flaws and all fuckedupness included. I loved you then and I still love you now…but as a brother, a friend. Nothing more. I only want you to be happy and I know that it's impossible because your family still thinks that we could…but we will never." My tears betrayed me and they started pouring. I missed my friend so much, he was once my anchor. I knew from the very beginning that he would be my forever but I was wrong. Or maybe, just maybe, God has a different plan for me. "I just want you to be happy. I am leaving not for your sake but for mine. But I am sure that somehow, it will help. If I am nowhere near this place, Aunt Sarah and Uncle Billy will soon open up to Vanessa. Congratulations by the way. You'll be a good father. Just be happy Jacob. Thank you for everything. I won't bother you anymore. You can now go on with your life and pretend that we never happened. That I never happened. It would be much easier. Goodbye Jake." _

And that was the last time I saw him. I drifted to a peaceful sleep with my pillow drenched from tears. Tomorrow will be a new day for me and maybe, just maybe, I would finally find my place.

Morning came and I was awoken by a slick wet thing on my face. I half opened my eye and saw Ziva on top of me. Ziva is Seth's's 4 year old Pomeranian.

"Hey, you coming with us or what? You have 30 minutes to prepare." he said slightly crouching to pick up the dog.

"Ugh, can you just tell them that I'll meet you there? I want to visit Pops first." I responded as I stalk outside my room.

"Two cars? Who would drive it home once we dropped you off the airport then?" I knew from the tone of his voice that he really wanted to drive the truck so I gave in.

"I'll leave my keys with you. You take good care of her okay? And study hard! Now get out of the house and tell the lovebirds to move along." He gave me a very huge grin but turn to me right before he steps outside. "Bells, I'm gonna miss you. Once Sue and Charlie gets married, we're officially siblings. _You understand me._ And I will take good care of your truck!" Then he went off.

Not in the mood for anything to eat I just prepared myself a cereal drink and started loading my stuff. After I was done, I took a quick shower and then left to visit Pops.

Mr. and Mrs. Foz were Spanish couple who lived a few blocks from us. I remember when I was younger I would help him and his wife in their garden. He has a strange fascination with pine trees and so when he passed I asked the land supervisor of the cemetery if we could plant one near his grave. During night time when he would sit on his front porch and look at the stars, I would sneak out of the house only to hear him tell stories about the distant galaxies. When I was in grade school and participated in the United Nations pageant, he was the one I run to and ask to teach me a few Spanish. When dad would be too busy to pick me up from school or he got held up in the station, he would spare some of his time to get me and we would eat at The Diner. I was thankful that even if we were not related, he still made me feel like family. Even his daughters accepted me like I am part of it. And so when he got sick, I volunteered in taking care of him. Before he passed away, he had the chance to meet Jacob and have him promise to take care of me.

"Too bad he broke his promise Pops" a tearful sob came from me as I brush of a few pine needles that covered his headstone.

"I'm leaving today. But I am not going to New York." I laughed a little on how lame my joke is. "I'll be working with CNet Productions. Would you believe that? I made it."

Sitting down and thinking of what to say next, my tears just came pouring. "Thank you Pops. For everything. I hope you are proud of me. You should be!" I chuckled. "Say hi to Nana Cita for me up there." I tried to compose myself to no avail. "I will make all my dreams come true Pops. I'm going to travel the world. I'm going to meet the man of my dreams, get married, have kids and live a happy, blissful and blessed life. Then we'll see each other there. Do you have pine trees there Pops?" I started sniffing. "You look over mom, dad, Sue, Seth and Leah okay?"

"I'm going to miss you Pops. I love you. I'll visit as often as I can and I promise, I'll let you meet my God's Best once God has decided to let me have him in my life." Just before I leave his grave a black butterfly came flying. More tears came from me as I knew very well who this butterfly is. _Pops is giving me his blessing after all. I better get going._

**(This is the new story that I am doing. I have a couple of chapters written but I will only post the first chapter. I still need to finish my other story; It Started With a Kiss before I devote my time in completing this one. Please leave your reviews/comments. Again it might take me some time before I upload the next chapter because of my busy schedule.)**


	2. Chapter 2 - California

**Chapter 2 – California**

_Have you been to California_

_Seen the sights and people there_

_Walked the streets of sleepy sea towns_

_Tasted salty ocean air_

_(California – Mindy Gledhill)_

I left Forks hoping to find myself, my place and eventually happiness. I have endured my three hour flight while half listening to my ipod and my snoring boar of a seatmate. After hoping out of the plane and going through the usual routine of inspection and all, I hailed a cab and gave directions to my new home.

The apartment is located in South Figueroa Street. I was lucky enough to find this place as all amenities that I would need are either offered by the community or is close by. It came in fully furnished and had a great view of city lights and busy streets at night. I am surrounded by at least a dozen of grocery stores, coffee shops and a library. I plopped down on the plush sofa exhausted. I tried calling dad and Sue but they are not answering, so I just left a voice message telling them both that I have arrived. Next thing is to call the courier service to settle the time my packages will be delivered tomorrow. And lastly, I have to call my realtor.

"Hale" the familiar tenacity in her voice ringing

"Rosalie, this is Bella, remember? I was just calling to let you know that I have settled in City Lights. I just arrived an hour ago."

"Oh, yes! I'm sorry, been a hard day. That's good to hear. I'm sure you won't be able to cook yet but there are a lot of great diners nearby."

"Yeah, I guess I'll be eating out for a while. Thanks again for all your help, maybe we could go out sometime, besides, you're the only person I know as of now. It'll be on me."

"Sure! That would be great. Just text me when and where. Welcome to LA Bella!"

"Thanks again Rose. I'll inform you as soon as I can. Bye."

Too tired to really go out and eat, I just arrange a couple of my clothes in the dresser. Afterwards, I took a quick shower and lay down on the bed. Tomorrow as I wake up, I wouldn't be greeted by the crying gloomy sky, instead the noise of the cars will be my alarm. I don't know if it is a premonition or what but I am sure that the sun will be creeping out my window and truth be told, it signifies a new chapter in my life. I still have a week before work officially start and I'll make use of this time to enjoy myself, something I have never really done before.

###

Before the sun was even up I put on my running shoes and had a run around the area. This was something that I have never done back at home with all the raining, settling to dancing or yoga inside my room to unhinged the tense muscles and made sure I get my exercise.

During my last round around the vicinity I happen to pass by a petite lady sitting on one of the sidewalk bench clutching her legs.

"Hey, everything alright?" I asked as I pulled out my ear phones still panting.

"Oh. Uh, I think I'm having cramps. I should've stretched longer." She responded with a pained smile yet remained utterly beautiful.

"Straighten up your legs like this" I said as I help her maneuver and then I started taking off her shoes. She hesitated at first but I said that it would make it much easier to bend her toes without the shoes on. I held her toes bent for a while making sure that she feels that tight stretch of her leg muscle. After awhile she said that the pain from the cramps is gone and so I let go.

"Thank you…"

"Bella. Bella Swan. And you're?"

"Alice Whitlock. Nice meeting you Bella and thank you again for your help." That's when it hit me. She is the infamous Alice Cullen-Whitlock. The daughter of Esme Cullen who owns CNet Productions!

"Wow. Alice. The Alice. I'm sorry if I seem to be a little weird. Gah! I will be working with CNet next week. I just moved in here yesterday. It's such an honor to meet you." I'm sure I was stammering but I didn't care if I made myself look like a fool.

"Oh. You're Isabella Swan. The stringer from Port Angeles daily! I've heard good things about you. A lot of the people there are waiting for you. Are you busy today?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Not really, I'm just waiting for the rest of my stuff to arrive. But that will be before lunch so I have some time after lunch why?"

"Have you been to Jack's Loft? It's just a 15 minute walk from here. Let's go out then maybe I could give you a tour of the office. Please say yes!?" Her eyes are pleading. I contemplated for awhile. At least, I will be able to familiarize myself with the office and meet the people I'll be working with instead of coming in for a surprise on Monday and so I agreed. We exchanged numbers and decided to meet at the diner around 2pm.

###

Three months have passed and I have pretty much grown accustomed to my work with CNet. Being a sub channel for the Lionsgate-Summit merger, CNet is more focused on News and Public Affairs programs. I've handled the 30 minute weekend news program back in Port Angeles and this is not new to me. Angela, the department head have complimented my work as the ratings have been pretty much competitive since I handled it. My friendship with Alice and Rosalie grew and we would usually have our girl time once a week. Of course, I never forgot to call Charlie once in a while. He even tried learning how to use Skype. Seth repainted my truck just in time for his last year in high school. I am just grateful that everything else is, falling in their rightful places,. . .somehow.

"Hey Swan, boss wants to meet you. Be at her office in 30. Okay?" Kate startled me.

"Uh, do you have any idea what she wants? This is the first time that I was called." I was a little bit nervous. Not even when I signed my contract did I meet Esme Cullen. I hope I didn't do anything wrong.

"No worries, it's good" She smiled before returning back to her desk. Aside from Angela, and her boyfriend Ben, Kate has become one of my closest friends here at CNet. She's been the executive producer for this travel and culture show. We kind of relate with each other since we both went away from home to find our place. This has been what she always wanted for herself. Travelling and experiencing different cultures.

I made my way to the fifth floor where Esme Cullen's office is. Despite being friends with Alice, I haven't really met my boss. From what I know, she's a graduate of Communications from Brown while her husband is a well renowned doctor coming from an influential family back in England.

"Excuse me, I'm here to see Mrs. Cullen. I'm Isabella Swan." I said as I walk up to her secretary's desk.

"For a while sweetheart." The lady said while she spoke with Mrs. Cullen through the intercom. "She's expecting you, just go inside."

I entered her office and was taken aback by how spacious it was. The furniture is a mixture of modern and native yet they complement each other. At the eastern side was where her desk is positioned just over the wide glass wall.

That is where I saw her, caramel blonde hair and an angelic smile plastered to her gorgeous heart shaped face. Her hazel eyes beaming as she saw me. What I fail to notice was that we weren't alone. Seated in one of the chairs is the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. Tousled bronze hair, crooked smile and blazing green eyes.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Cullen. Kate told me that you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Isabella, and please, call me Esme. Please take a seat." She motioned with her hand

"First I would like to congratulate you for a job well done. The program has been gaining the interest of the market and has been bringing advertisers to the company." I nodded my head in acknowledgement, too embarrassed by the compliment. "I know that you have put your heart in that program but I wanted to try something new." She said with a wink. She was about to continue speaking when Mr. Gorgeous cleared his throat trying to get her attention.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Isabella, this is my son, Edward. Edward, this is Isabella, one or the segment producers for State of the Nation." I extended my hand to him but he never took it. Instead, he just timidly said "hi" to me. _Gorgeous but definitely no manners._

"Any way. Like I said Edward is my son and he is having a mid-life crisis if you would say." Esme commented and earned a glare from Mr. Gorgeous.

"He's been trying a few different things from time to time. Back during his college days he had a radio show with my son-in-law. After graduating, he worked as a freelance photographer for an interior design magazine. Then he moved on opening a bar but later on sold it. And now he wanted to try working for a certain program."

"Oh" was all that I was able to say

"You forgot that I manage our foundation and that I am part of the board of this company." Mr. Gorgeous said with a smile. Esme just scowled at him.

"I'm sorry but I don't know where I come in here? Surely you should have been talking with Angela or Jane."

"Well you see. Jane is resigning from being executive producer. She said she wanted to try her hand on writing and she had an offer with the New Yorker. She said she wanted it because it means she'll be close to her family. And with the stories that you have come up with its only proper that I gave you her position. You'll be executive producer."

"So what you mean is I will be under her supervision?" Mr. Gorgeous asked Esme while I tried to make sense of what she just told me. They are letting me handle the program. I have my own program now! But as much as I wanted to jump up and down for joy, I had to keep my composure.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen for believing in me. I promise to not make you regret your decision." I look over Mr. Gorgeous who is drumming his finger on Esme's mahogany desk. "And I look forward to be working with you Mr. Cullen. Maybe you could watch tonight's news cast for you to familiarize yourself?"

There was a sudden change in his attitude and a shimmer in his eyes before he replied. "Of course."

###

After so many years of dreaming, I am finally reaching for them. I have always wanted to explore things and that is one of the reasons why I wanted to become a broadcast journalist. But since I have been confined in the vicinity of Forks, I haven't really been able to do so. I was happy with my job being a contributor for Port Angeles Daily but to be given this opportunity just barely months after I have started working in a new place is beyond description. I really didn't mind doubling up the load of my work because I enjoy it and I am up for it, what bothered me though is that I will be working with a really gorgeous, sex on legs guy, not to mention that he is my boss' son and my friend's brother and part of the board of directors of this company. As if right on cue, my phone rang. It was Alice.

"Congratulations Bella!" Alice screamed and I am pretty sure my ear drums were shattered.

"Chill down sister! So I guess you've heard. Did your mother or brother tell you?" I spoke to her as I made my way back to my desk.

"Oh my God! Did you say brother? Wait! You saw my brother? Edward?"

"Uhm, yeah. I guess I did, not unless we're talking about different Edwards here."

"That douche! Why didn't he tell me that he's coming home! I've gotta call him Bells, but we have to celebrate. Tonight. Call Rose. Okay chica?"

"I haven't really signed anything yet, you mother offered the job to me and I accepted verbally so I don't think there's any reason to celebrate, yet. And besides, I might run out late since I'm meeting Emmet, for the car. Maybe next time when things are finalized."

"Okay, but promise me that we'll got out!" With that, she ended the call. I sifted through some of agency gatherings invitation just to check which ones we are going to cover. This month will be packed with charity events from various educational organizations since school is about to start. The hours drag by and little did I know that it's already four in the afternoon.

"Hey Kate, I'll be going now. If there's anything that you guys need just BBM me. Here's the tentative schedule for tomorrow. I'll be back for the live newscast"

"You're heading off early? Got a date? By the way, congratulations! I'm so proud of you!" She said as she gave me a hug.

"O dear, I wish you've given me a heads up a while ago, I was nervous as hell! And FYI, no dates, I just need to meet with Rosalie's fiancé, Emmet, remember him? I need to settle the car deal, my legs are gonna grow big if I keep on walking."

"That's cool. Anyways, I told you if you think you're ready to date again, just tell me, I have a bunch!" we both laughed as I made my way out of the office.

The elevator doors were about to close when I heard someone shout "Hold it please."

Even though our conversation a while back was very short, I could not be mistaken as to whom that voice belonged. And lo and behold, he stepped inside the elevator smiling at me.

"Headed home?" he asked while trying to fix a strand of stray hair off of his face. I don't get how fast his mood changes. One moment he is okay, the next he would give me a one or two word answer.

"Uhm, not yet. I have to pick my car from a friend's shop. Did Alice called you yet?" suddenly realizing that I shouldn't have asked that

"36 missed calls actually, have to shut it off." His laughed echoing in the small confines of the elevator. I can't help but snicker, it was infectious.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea that she didn't know that you are and I quote 'coming home'"

"As if you don't know Alice. I completely understand." The elevator rang and the doors opened. Like a perfect gentleman, he let me exit first putting his hand on the small at my back. I felt a shiver ran throughout my body and I hope that he didn't felt my reaction. We walked together outside the building and waited for a taxi.

"Look. I would really like to apologize for the way I acted a while ago. I can be really cocky some times. I just hate it when mom started talking about me not having any direction in life. I'm actually looking forward to work with you and the team. It would be something new for me but I could already sense that it'll be great because I will be working with you." he said in one breath and immediately reminded me of Alice.

"Um, yeah sure. No worries. The newscast starts at 7 so if you want to come back and check it, you could." I replied. The taxi arrived and he opened the door for me. We exchanged a courteous smile before my taxi went off.


	3. Chapter 3 - Just Like a Star

**CHAPTER 3 – Just Like a Star**

_You've got this look I can't describe,_

_You make me feel like I'm alive,_

_When everything else is a fade,_

_Without a doubt you're on my side_

_(Just Like a Star – Corrinne Bailey Rae)_

_I'm at a payphone…_

_Trying to call home…_

My head pounds to the beat of the song. I vaguely remember Rosalie shoving shot after shot of vodka to me. It was ought to be a celebration but Rose turned it into a drinking spree. Alice didn't mind since Jasper will be picking her up. I now wonder how I reach my apartment.

_All of my change I spent on you.._

_Where are the times gone?.._

_Baby it's all wrong…_

I tried to move but the pain became more intense. I will never put myself in this misery by drinking vodka again. It took all my strength to sit up and grab my purse to look for my phone.

_I'm at a payphone…_

_Trying to call home…_

"Hello?" I answered sounding a little bit groggy.

"Bella! Goodness! I thought you died! I've been calling you since 7 in the morning and you haven't answered any of them!" I pulled my phone out of my ear because Alice's shrieking voice is too unbearable for my sensitive head.

"Alice would you tone it down a little, my head hurts. You of all people should've known how low my alcohol tolerance is. What is it that you want?" I said as I tried to get up and sauntered towards the medicine cabinet.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just having fun and thought that you should loosen up too. Anyway, Jasper and I haven't gone to the worship service this morning because I was waiting for you. Can you still go or would you rather rest?"

I look over the wall clock to see that it was almost lunch and as if it weren't enough, my stomach grumbled. "You shouldn't have waited on me, but yeah, I'll still be going. 2pm service good for you or would you rather go for the last one?"

"Two will be fine. Can you drive or would you want me to fetch you. I can have Edward get Jasper instead so I could get you." I was a little bit surprised by the mention of Edward's name. I took two Tylenol and washed them down with water before speaking "Uh, you don't have to, I could drive. I'll just meet you there."

"Okay. I'll see you there. Bye!"

###

Alice texted that they'll be running a little late since they can't find a spot in the parking area. Apparently, the kids from Sunday school are performing so the afternoon service is packed. I reserved 3 seats as per Alice's request since Edward would be joining us. That piece of information did its job of turning my insides and suddenly I realized that there would be a distraction a few inches away from me. _Lord, are you punishing me for getting wasted last night? _I tried to glance over my shoulder to see if they are coming but I haven't seen any hint of them so I just started clapping my hands as the song leader started with the praise and worship.

At the middle of the third song I felt a movement beside me but didn't bother opening my eyes as I was too entranced with my singing. Suddenly, I heard faint velvety voice singing as well. My heart fluttered. When the praise and worship ended and the song leader asked us to sit, that is when I was greeted by the same soulful green eyes and crooked smile that haunted my dreams.

"Edward." My voice cracking a little.

"Bella, it's nice to see you again." He said cockily.

For the hour and a half of worship service I was able to keep my thoughts away from the gorgeous man sitting beside me. It wasn't that I haven't been attracted to any guy it's just that there is this unseen attraction that's been going on ever since I met him. His arrogant attitude is quite attractive and whenever he is close by my stomach turns into knots.

"So Bella, did you have fun celebrating last night with the girls?" Jasper said with a smug face as we made our way out of the worship hall.

"Whatever Jasper. It's not like you didn't know anything. I'm sure your _wife_ has given you a _blow by blow_ account. Didn't you Alice?" I put emphasis on certain words so that Alice would get my point. Hanging out with Rosalie and Emmet has sent our brains out in the gutter most of the time.

"Oh I did give him _the blow_! But you should've seen Rosalie's face when you started to throw up! You almost messed her baby!" I was mortified with what she said, not because I feel sorry for Rosalie but because Edward is mere inches away from us, hearing every detail perfectly clear.

"It's your entire fault. I've made it very clear from the very beginning that I don't drink, yet you two joined forces in making do so."

"We just wanted you to loosen up. Have fun. I thought that's the whole reason why you came here? To start anew, be yourself and have fun."

"Yes, but that doesn't include being drunk!" I poked her jokingly. "I guess I'll just see you guys later. . .uhm, well I'll see you tomorrow Edward." I said as we made our way towards the open parking lot area.

"Definitely. Meeting is at 9 right?"

"Yes, and you'll finally meet the rest of the production staff. Just please be careful with Lauren and Jessica, they tend to be a little bit aggressive when it comes to good looking men."

"You think I am good looking?" He asked with a smirk. Alice eyes were beaming. My cheeks are now red. Thankfully Jasper spoke up immediately breaking the awkward moment. "Bella, where's your baby fiesta, I want to see how great the job Emmet did for pimping it up."

"Ugh, actually I left it at the apartment and just took the cab. I still feel a little hung-over so I just opted to bail out from driving." Alice subtly nudge Edward but I didn't miss it.

"We took separate cars; I could give you a ride Bella." I just looked at him stunned. He must have thought that I am dumb because I haven't answered him yet and that is when Alice cleared her throat _exaggeratingly._

"Oh, ah. You really don't have to Edward. The apartment is just 15 minutes away from here, I could just walk or take the cab. It's ok."

"I think I should make sure my boss safety don't you? If anything happens to you my mom will surely kill me. Besides, I won't have any reason to work with CNet anymore if something ever happened to you jeopardizing our program."

"You didn't have to come up with such clever lines Edward. And technically, you are my boss because you are part of the board. Fine. You can take me home. I'll see you later Alice, Jasper."

The ride to my apartment is short but it felt like Edward and I have talk about –eons of stuff. It was nice to know that he could be nice and charming at times. He parked next to my car which he admired as it looked brand new to him even if I bought it second hand. He insisted that he accompany me to my unit just to make sure that I won't fall or trip. I bet Alice has told him about my misfortunes. We reached my apartment door and it seems like Edward would want to see that I came inside my unit unscathed as he didn't leave me yet.

"Want to come inside? Uh it's decent enough." I said opening the doors and ushering him to come inside.

"It's more than decent, it's very cozy. You bought the furniture?"

"Not all. The basics came in with the unit but the pictures are all mine." Ever since I got a hold of a camera phone, I can't stop from taking pictures of all sorts. And so during those days when I work at the library for part time, I saved up just enough to buy me a decent digital camera. That is when I started my fascination with photography. Edward scanned the hanging frames of photos that I took. Some are black and white others are of vivid color.

"You took all of these? You're good." He commended as he stood over the wall with his back to me. I had this sudden need of walking towards him and wrapping my arms around him. _Wait, where did that came from?! _Suddenly I realize that I haven't offered him anything.

"Would you like to have something to drink or you need to..uhm, do something else?"

"Are you kicking me out?" He said with a smirk as he lounges on one of the bean bags I have.

"No. I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want to you know, keep you from anything that you might be doing. So, I have some apple juice, a beer, uh, red wine. No soda though, sorry."

"A beer will suffice. You've got a lot of good movies." He said scanning through the dvds that I have.

"I actually have more stuff saved in my external hard drive. I don't really go to movie houses unless I really like the movie so, I just download most of the new releases." I said as I handed him the beer. I took the liberty to already open the bottle. I then sat down on the floor, well the carpet actually.

"So what made you decide to leave the rain Bella?" he asked casually.

I blew a mouthful off air before I spoke, contemplating on how much should I really share with this guy. "Well, I need some change. I wanted to fulfill something, be happy. I've been through a lot of hardships growing up and there are certain things that I was not able to do because my resources are limited. I went through high school and college and even graduate school through scholarship grants. And so when I finally got a job at PAD, uh, Port Angeles Daily, I saved up every bit of my salary. I even work part time tutoring high school students or doing photo shoots. I'm happy with everything that I have been doing but I knew deep in my heart that I am destined for more. And so I took the risk in applying to every network and production company here in California. And so I am here."

"Wow, I admire how dedicated you are with your passion. To be honest, I have been wandering around for some time, never really sure of what I want to do with my life. I mean, right after college, Carlise, my father and Esme had to intervene with my decisions 'coz I'm not making anything wise. Did Alice tell you that I am adopted?" I just shook my head in response, too surprised that he would open up about himself to me.

"My mother, Elizabeth, is Esme's sister. I was named after my father, who is a well known lawyer in Chicago. I was only seven months when they passed away due to a plane crash. Since then, Carlise and Esme became my parents. They adopted me and I had the surname Cullen, but I still kept the Masen in memory of my parents. When I was four, Alice came. Growing up was easy, both our parents came from well off families and they've got decent jobs so whatever it is that we want and need, we could have. But our parents taught us that money does not define everything. For awhile I've been the good boy, but during college, well, I got into the wrong company of friends. I gave them quite a hard time. I was actually planning on not finishing college after some mishap. But yeah, Esme talked to me until I came to my senses. But even after that I still find it hard to decide on what things do I really want to do in life. I just have this attitude of not wanting to be told what I should do or asking for help. Like I said I'm a bit cocky and my pride can go up high as the twin towers or empire state. Well, that is until now." He finished his narration with a big gulp of Heineken.

"I think Bree will be thrilled if you write your life story and send it to her. She would love to make up something about that. I could pass it on to her if you want it on her show." I joked and he laughed. "But seriously, we make mistakes in our lives. There will be that time when we don't have that sense of direction yet, but until we figure out what makes us happy, we will be stuck wandering. At least now you finally figured it out, I'm sure your _parents_ are proud of you." I said with a smile.

We spent the rest of the afternoon, talking about our lives. We shared stories about our childhood mishaps and other whatnots. It surprised me that I could open up with him like this, like I have nothing to be afraid of even if we've only met a few times. He is so easy to be and to converse with. He has this sense of humor and from what he shared to me, I could pretty much say that he is a romantic guy as well. He was telling a really funny story about his fight with Alice when they were younger when we were interrupted by a knock. I was still laughing and wiping my tears when I opened up the door of my apartment.

"Hey Luis, anything you need?"

"This came in this morning, I forgot to give it to you when you came up." He said as he gave me a white envelop.

"No worries. Thanks a lot Luis." I examined the envelop and something inside me flipped. I sat down and opened it, Edward looking at me warily.

_You are cordially invited to the union_

_Of Jacob Black and Vanessa Marquez_

_On the . . ._

I didn't even finished reading the whole thing when tears started streaming down my face. I knew that sooner or later this would happen, but I never realized that even if I left, I could never deny that the wound that it left is still fresh. I have accepted the fact that Jacob and I are over, but I still can't let go of the 'what ifs'. I could never see myself with another man except Jacob but when Vanessa happened, it turned my world 360 degrees. Everything that I have planned or seen in the future had to be altered. Coming here to California is one of my remedies; I tried my best to pack and seal and lock my Jacob drawer. I forgot about the pain for a while but with this new revelation, it's as if my wound was cut open again. I didn't notice the sobs that I was making not until I felt warmth surrounding me. Edward is cuddling me. He didn't say anything, just held me. And for some reason, the pain I am feeling is much easier to bear.


End file.
